Perhaps I'm Going Mad
by Superbookworm
Summary: What's Hermione to do when she returns from Christmas Holidays to find that she is the centre of attention amongst all the Gryffindor Boys. Well, all but Ron. Maybe she's going mad. Written in Diary Format. R/Hr


A/N- Hello all! Yet another attempt at a story. Forgive me if I accidentally Canadianize the characters. WARNING: this will be a R/H story. Please review. (  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based upon the story of Harry Potter owned by J.K Rowling. All characters belong to her. If my storyline resembles one of the 73094 other Harry Potter fanfics, my apologies. So please, DON'T SUE!  
  
January 3, twoish  
  
I'm feeling good. Christmas Holidays were wonderful. Mum made her famous Turkey Dinner (am planning on becoming a vegetarian, poor animals! But then, I realize I could never ever give up turkey, nope). Daddy and Mum still aren't very happy about the teeth thing. Got brilliant Christmas presents though. Harry got me a box of Honeydukes chocolate, my favourite. Ron got me a book about House Elves of the 20th century. Wasn't that sweet of him! Mum and Daddy got me an electric toothbrush although I've tried to tell them that Muggle electronics don't work in Hogwarts. Oh well, it's the thought that counts.  
  
I probably could've done without the 8 straight hours of romance films though. Mum absolutely insisted. I was planning on spending every waking moment of Christmas Holidays studying for OWLS, I swear. Mum told me if I spent every spare minute studying, she'd personally burn my Arithmancy book. Who can argue with that? Besides, there are plenty of things you can learn from romance movies.  
  
If you play hard to get, boys will just come lining at your door. If someone who is supposedly evil rapes you, chances are that he had a horrible childhood and just needs a little love. This is just a way of showing affection. You can't go wrong with a makeover. In fact, if you happen to get a makeover, your sister's boyfriend (who you happen to be madly in love with), will coming running to your door. Never go for the hot players in high school. They'll probably be a womanizer when they're older. Go for the quiet shy ones, apparently age does them good. There is such a thing as love at first sight. I mean, come on, look at Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Oh no! I'm becoming like Lavender. Alright, must study RIGHT NOW! Besides, the train will be at the castle in about half an hour. If Ron saw me without a textbook, he'd probably have a heart attack.  
  
After Dinner  
  
Hmm. all the Gryffindor boys are attacking so strangely today. Really. I was just about to step out of the train when I saw all, really ALL of them standing outside waiting for me. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Colin and Dennis Creevey, even (alright, I'm blushing up a storm here) Lee Jordan!! LEE JORDAN! Alright, I admit, I do slightly fancy (only the teensiest bit, of course) Lee. I mean, c'mon, he has the cutest dreadlocks, and though he's a bit rowdy, I KNOW he'd change if. never mind. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here; I was just about to step of the train when (no, I'm not exaggerating) they came rushing forward and started to FIGHT OVER WHO GOT TO CARRY MY BAG!! Well, alright, all of them except for Ron. Of course, HE'S not gentlemanly enough to grab my bag. Anyway, so I got all flustered and confused, and decided that the best course of action would be to say hello. So I did. Would you believe it, they all BLUSHED. Really. Even Harry. Well, except for Ron, who looked as confused as I did. Then, George grabbed my hand an insisted, absolutely insisted, that he escort me up to the castle. The Seamus insisted that he should because he wanted to learn more about me. Odd, really odd. Then a fight occurred over that.  
  
Finally, I, feel very frustrated and confused, grabbed my bag from Colin (I think it was Colin) and yelled that if they were all going to be such wankers over my BAG, I would just go up to the castle by myself. Which is, what I did. I stalked away incredibly mad, because, quite frankly, they were being mean and cruel and making fun of me (at least I hope they were). Why, all the nerve. How dare they!  
  
Dinner was a completely torrid affair. Harry (oh Harry, how could you join the ranks of the EVIL) sat next to me and kept brushing his knee against mine. Then turning all red and mumbling apologies. He kept reaching for the same plate as I would. Seamus, Dean and the rest of them kept looking horridly jealous and mumbling about how they wanted to sit next to me. At least I THINK they were acting jealous. I'm probably imagining the whole thing. Ron, at first, looked confused, really confused. Then he just seemed mad, I have no idea why. He seems to blame me for this. HAH! NOT my fault. He didn't speak to me for the rest of the night. And you know what the strangest thing is, Lavender, Parvati, Angelina and the rest of the girls kept acting jealous of how much attention I was receiving, but I could just tell they were hiding smiles. How MEAN! The whole Gryffindor Tower is against me! I ate dinner as fast as humanly possible (thank god, I'm used to this) and ran to the library.  
  
So, here I am, hiding behind the bookshelves, praying that no one has followed me in here. I'm going to have to make a run for it soon. Why oh why must I pass through the common rooms to get to the dorms. Hmm.maybe if I hide behind a book and run upstairs, I can avoid everyone. Sounds like a plan.  
  
This has GOT to be a practical joke.  
  
It is, isn't it?  
  
Hermione 


End file.
